Innocent Love
by Padme's Handmaiden
Summary: Love fear and friend what are Harper and Trance going to do with there new found love. What problems are they going to have? What are there friends going to think?


Trance knew there was little she could do, she had to leave. No matter how hard she would try they would find her out. She had no other choice if she didn't do something fast she would risk the lives of everyone on the Andromeda. Trance had to choice to leave of to stay and tell them about her species and about her life before she meet up with Becka, Rev, and Harper. HARPER "How am I going to tell Harper?" To Trance's luck Harper heard what she had said "What are you going to be telling me, purple sparkly babe?" "Nothing that's important Harper." "Come one babe you know that you can tell me anything right?" At that very moment Trance blacked out. She started to fall and Harper caught her in his arms.

When Trance finally came to she got up and saw Harper sitting next to her bed. "Trance babe what happened you blacked out on me what's the matter?" "Nothing" "Trance, I can tell by the look on your face that you are lying to me. Come on please tell me what's the matter?" "Harper, I will tell you if you meet me on that Maru in one hour with a week worth of clothes. Oh and don't tell anyone about this OK." "All right I'll she you there Trance."

Trance went to the Hydroponics Bay. She had to say good-bye to all her plants. 'Why am I doing this I shouldn't be taking Harper with me? He has no idea what is going on and he may get killed if he goes with me. I guess I am going to have to tell him about everything.' Trance walked over to her favorite plant Babe. " Hey Babe, what am I going to tell Harper? Why am I doing this anyway?" The question she answers in her mind as she thought. 'You are doing this because you are falling in love with Harper.' "I am fall in love with Seamus Harper. I never thought that this would happen. He is my best friend I am not supposed to have these feelings for him. What am I going to tell him, Babe? I have no I have no idea what is going to happen to me over the next two weeks but I think there is a good 70 to 30 chance that I will live. I am so scared that something might happen to me. Rev is going to take care of you until I return. I know that there is a good chance that I will that is I hope that I will be back before it's to late.

At the same time Harper was heading to the mechanics lab and his room. 'Why is she being so weird she always at weird but never this weird. Maybe she might want to talk about there being an "US". Did I just think what I thought I was thinking. Oh my god I am falling in love with Trance. If anyone found out it he would be so dead. If not by them but by myself. Trance only thinks of me as her best friend. How would she ever want me to be more? But hopefully somebody someday Trance will want me as much as I want her.' Harper entered the mechanics bay and started to pack a light bag to bring with him. "What does Trance want to tell me?" Was the only he could think about as he packed his bags. He was done in about twenty minutes. He didn't have anything to do for the rest of his hours. So he made his way to the Air Bay. He had no idea why he ended up there but it didn't matter the girl he loved was there. 'Harper Seamus Harper the genius and the player was falling in love with an innocent girl who hadn't ever had a boyfriend as far as he knew.' Harper was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Dylan calling him from the basketball court. "Earth to Harper" Harper turned around surprised to see him. "Hey Boss" "Harper I need you to take a review on the damage that the Magog has done to the Andromeda." "Boss can I do it later on today" "Why?" "Because I am finishing a new robot is it OK?" "Yeah, I guess it will be OK." "Have you seen Trance?" "I was entering as she was leaving she said she would be in her quarters." "I'll see you later got to go bye." With that Harper left and went to find Trance.

Trance was finally finished packing and was ready to go. 'I can't believe I am doing this, and that I asked Harper to come with me. I don't even know how he will react. Oh my goodness maybe I can get to of this or made he want to come with me" Trance's though were interrupted by a Beep.. Beep. Trance jumped out of her bean bag chair and ran to the door. "Who is it?" "Trance its Harper please let me in?" She pressed the door panel and let Harper in. "Hey Babe, are you ready to go to the Maur ?" "Trance I'm ready when you are." With that they left as Harper starts to walk Trance stayed a little behind him. Harper stopped and walked up to Trance and put his hand on the small of her back and to leave.

When they got to the Maur, Trance turned to Harper and asked "Are you sure you want to come?" The look in her eyes took him that if he went with her, he could get hurt. "I'm going with you I think you need someone with you now." With that Trance grabbed Harper's hand and took him to command deck. "OK Harper I need you to sit down and strap in." "So Trance where are we going anyway?" "It's a secret I can't tell you where we are going until a little later on today or maybe tomorrow." "Please tell me Trance you did tell someone where we are going?" "No, I didn't it could be very bad if they came to find me." She answers with a sad look in her eyes and started to cry. "Come on babe what is the matter you pretty face looks bad when you cry." "You think I'm pretty Harper?" "Um.. Um.. Trance I think you are the most beautiful creature in the whole galaxy." Harper said with his cute smile. He had never seen Trance blush before but when he saw her purple checks becoming a bright shade of blue, he could tell that Trance may like him as much as he liked her.

"Harper, I don't know how I am going to tell you this stuff is very important. I have never told and have never been good with explaining this before but I think you should know." Harper was stairing at her with a look that she had never ever seen before. She could feel herself being drawn, like a ship into a black hole, to her best friend. Before Harper could think about what he is doing he reached out his arms and took her hands in his. Trance had no idea what was going on she knew something big was going to happen on this trip but she was not sure of the out come yet. Then she started to lost control if what see was doing and found herself in Harper's arms. There was a beep from the communication system and Trance jumps out of his arms. "Trance how about I put it up on the view screen. I think it's Dylan or so one from the Andromeda" "What are you two doing? You know better than to take the Maur without permission. Come back the Andromeda at once or there is going to be hell to pay?"

To Harper and Dylan surprise it was Trance who asked. "You maybe be wrong about everything. You don't know if we are doing something important to my people. All you know what I am in your minds but you will never find out because you can't search your mind hard enough to find out. For you have no choice in this matter Captain Hunt. I love Andromeda and the crew on it to much to let anything happen to it." Trance sob out. Everyone had seen Trance cry before but never this bad. "I have lost so much please let me take care of this so I can return and never have to worry about me hurting you. Give me two weeks and we will be back and everything will be OK. I promise Dylan please." "OK you can go but get back as soon as possible. Becka is mad about you taking the Maur with out permission. OK I'll see you soon." With that the transmission ended and the adventure began. 


End file.
